sugar baby
by ohheysugar
Summary: They're anything but a happy ending, but they still try. -SasuSaku


Title: sugar baby

Dedication: To people and songs.

**Note:** Hiiiii. Review?

* * *

><p><em>Sugar Baby<em>

She watches the walls of Kohona fall around her. Her short choppy pink hair blows around her and she tries to grip onto any hope she has left.

She watches as building are burned, trees are shattered, and the screams of women, children, and men surrounded her. This is not her home. This place isn't what she grew up in. And the man that is destroying it isn't the boy she grew up with.

He didn't look at her. He didn't even spar a glance her way. No, she wasn't that important. But she heard him ask Karin where Naruto was.

She hears the elders are dead. Naruto had told Sasuke to fight him. He's stupid, so stupid.

That night she cried.

* * *

><p>The next time she sees him, he's taller, older, wiser. She's twenty-one and she's beyond caring about him. She doesn't hate him - but she doesn't love him.<p>

He looks her dead in the eye, and she almost smiles - almost.

_If you ever see him, kill him._

She tries, but he disappears into thin air.

* * *

><p>The third time they see each other, they talk.<p>

"When did you get so tall?"

"When did you get so short?"

She smirks, because Sasuke can be funny when he wants to be.

"Naruto, he misses you."

He nods, a so Sasuke thing.

"You know I'm your friend, right?"

"No," he says, voice cold, empty. "No, you're not."

This time he watches her disappear.

* * *

><p>They don't mean to do it. Run into each other, it just happens. He stares at her and she stares at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," she doesn't no what she's sorry for, maybe for the fact she couldn't save him. Or that she couldn't save herself from him.

He doesn't say anything, just nods. He's quiet and she hates that about him.

"I'm sorry, too."

She's not fast enough to catch him.

* * *

><p>He wakes up in a grungy old motel. He knows he's sick. He doesn't remember much only that she said sorry.<p>

He hears the bathroom door open, and out comes Karin. She sits on the bed and wips off his forhead.

"She didn't know where you lived so she brought you here." she whispers to him. "Sorry, I wasn't strong enough to take you home."

She knows he doesn't care that he's there. Sometimes when he's drunk and doesn't know where he lives he crashes there. She knows that he doesn't care, because she Karin and she's his friend.

He stares at her before closing his eyes. She slips in beside him. Wondering why Sakura was so important.

He kept whispering her name, and others she didn't recognize, in his sleep.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this." she murmurs even as she runs her hands through his hair.<p>

"No." he agrees even as he kisses her collar bone.

She pants and tilts her head back so he can get better access to her neck. He feels her small hands going down to his pants and his eyes open and he realizes what is happening.

"Stop," he says voice stern.

"What?" he hands stop right above his pants.

He pushes her off of him. He curses himself for being stupid, for almost loosing control.

"Sasuke?"

_Don't call me that._

_"_I think it's time for you to leave." she nods and grabs her shoes from the ground and turns to look at him one last time.

* * *

><p>She sees him again and she doesn't want to have anything to do with him. Because she knows he will only hurt her.<p>

But she can't help but grab his shirt and pull him down so she could kiss him.

The kiss is feverish, rushed, and she smirks. She wasn't letting him go.

"Don't go?" it almost sounds like she was begging.

"If you know it's nothing more then sex."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sakura knows that Naruto is suspicious. She's always out for missions and she never comes home when she's supposed to.<p>

"Sakura-chan, is there something you want to tell me?" he asks as they sit on the training grounds.

"Of course not." she lies even when she sees the pain in the blonde's eyes.

* * *

><p>They sleep together. She pretends she doesn't love him and he pretends he isn't caught up in a dream.<p>

She pretends that he only thinks of her. He has to. He wants her - she can feel it.

But when it's over he turns his back to her and she knows it's time for her to leave.

* * *

><p>When she sees him kissing a beautiful, tall, women. Next to her Sakura looked like a twenty-two year old in a sixteen year olds body.<p>

When they pulled away she winks at him. Sasuke turns on his heel and stops when he sees Sakura. She smiles, or tries too.

He walks up to her, and stops.

"It's not like we are together."

He walks away, and she follows. He almost is sorry, because he never really wants to hurt her.

But, he's glad she follows, he needs her too.

* * *

><p>The first time he sees her cry she's in his bed and she's curled up into a ball. He slips in next to her and she curls up at his side.<p>

"I'm weak. So fucking weak, I couldn't save you."

He shakes his head.

"No one could save me." he whispers into her hair, hoping she would stop blaming herself.

She doesn't stop crying though, but he never lets her go.

* * *

><p>"I love you," she whispers to him one night, "that's why we can't do this anymore. You'll end up hurting me."<p>

He doesn't say anything. He never does.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

His heart hurts, amd his gut twist as he watches her leave.

* * *

><p>She doesn't even get a mile away before he's right behind her.<p>

"You know how annoying you are?" he asks her, voice even and enpty.

"Sasuke-kun, stop."

"You are so stupid and blind."

He's the one that kisses her. Even though he doesn't show it he has fallen for her. He can't watch her leave.

"We can't do this." she whispers.

"We'll figure it out."

He didn't fall for her because she was willing to sleep with him. He fell for her because she was always there, never fultured. Never shunned him for being a killer, she saved him. She would always be saving him.

And, Sakura never stopped falling for him.


End file.
